User talk:Tbird1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama: Danger Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sienna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lulucas777 (Talk) 22:32, December 3, 2011 Hey, Trev! Wel, I was just wondering if it's possible if I could use Ronnie's old design for the story, I know you like her new one better, but I like her old one better. If you don't want me to use her old one, can you atleast make a new design for Ronnie using her old colors, 'cause I don't think she looks very good as a blonde, no offence. :P --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I not's not that I hate it, it's just that she looks really ''pale to me, since she is lighter skinned and her shirt is practically white, and her hair is light, which is why it looks weird. And I get what you mean when you say Ronnie's original design is hard to draw, because it is, and the new one is easy. But, you can use Ronnie's design for anything you want, I just want to make a design for her and Colt exclusive for this story. Like, when I made Skyler and Dex's design, I made it just for Total Drama on Deck, but Nico decided that she wanted to use it for other things. So, if you want to use Ronnie's current design for anything else, that's fine, she is your character, but if you want to use the design I'll make, then that's ok too. I don't think Teddy will mind, since I think he asked Mariah to make a new Emma, but she never did, so I don't think he'll mind. And, for Colt, it doesn't look bad, especially since you made it. You just need practice, that's all. When I started out on SAI, my drawings were horrible. So, yeah, it's really up to you, if you want to keep Ronnie's design my way or Teddy's way. But, just one question, what base did Cavi use to make Ronnie? --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 20:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so, I guess I'll just trace the current Ronnie, and then change her hair (tell me the way you want it). And, I think Colt looks flirty in the pic. :P I guess you could change it, but, if you want, you can change Ronnie's looks to the way you want it, and if you think it looks bad then just ask me to fix it. :) --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hm, I could try. But, I can make her look like Taylor Swift since that's who my Taylor is supposed to look like. :3 But, would you mind making a protype version of Ronnie? I can't really make pics since I'm not on my laptop and my laptop is broken so.. yeah :P --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hm, that works, you can leave her skin color the same and just change her shirt color to the same purple as before and her hair to the same color and her jeans too, but, is it too much to ask if you could change her hair to make it more loose? think her hair is to similar to Tiffani's current one, even though this one is drawn better. But, in all honesty, I think long loose hair fits her personality and style. :3 Sorry, I'm probably bugging you. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777''']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC)